tokio Hotel Oubliemoi
by Elynatou
Summary: OS nocturne. Sous entendu yaoi twincest. Bill écrit une lettre à son frère, désormais le seul moyen de communiquer


**Oublie-moi**

J'entre dans la chambre à mon frère. Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas croisé dans la maison. La pièce… est vide. Vide de vie. Le lit est fait, le bureau est rangé, rien ne traine au sol. Chaque chose est à sa place. Sur ce qui fut autrefois mon oreiller se trouve une lettre. Je m'empare de la lettre. Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture fine et ronde de mon frère.

_Tom._

_Lorsque tu vas lire cette lettre, je serais déjà loin d'ici. Tu entreras dans ma chambre, comme à ton habitude, brusquement, après t'être rendu compte que cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas vu sortir de ma chambre. Combien de temps auras-tu attendu cette fois ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ? Plus ? Tom. T'es-tu rendu compte que je n'existais plus pour toi ? Tu ne comprends sans doute pas de quoi je parle. Non. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de ma souffrance. De ma souffrance parce que tu m'as abandonné. Veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, grand frère ?_

_Tu es mon frère, tu es mon jumeau. Et pourtant, l'amour entre nous a grandit. Il était toujours plus grand. Toujours plus fort. Nous avions 19 ans la première fois que nous nous sommes aimés. Te rappelles-tu Tom ? Te rappelles-tu de ce jour ? Comme tu le trouvais merveilleux ? C'était un jeudi. Il pleuvait. Comme pour une journée d'automne. Tu t'étais approché de moi, tu avais pris mon visage entre tes mains et tu m'avais dis « n'aies pas peur ». Je n'avais pas peur Tom. J'avais confiance en toi. Je savais au plus profond de moi que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal. Mais c'est toi qui a eut peur. Tu as été effrayé par ton geste. Et c'est moi qui ai continué. C'est moi qui ait transformé ton baiser en une preuve de notre amour. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à m'aimer. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Tu sais Tom, je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Je ne m'étais encore jamais donné. Et aujourd'hui, tu l'apprends. Je t'imagine les yeux grands ouverts. Je vois déjà un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres. Le premier sourire que tu m'accordes depuis longtemps. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en arriver. Je viens de te rappeler notre bonheur. Je vais te montrer mon malheur._

_Notre histoire a duré trois mois. Seulement trois mois. Mais ces mois furent les plus beaux de ma vie. Pourtant, cette si belle histoire, comme tu disais, elle s'est achevée un mardi. Je me rappelle du jour. Parce que ce jour là, tu as arraché un morceau de mon cœur. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous la couette de ce lit. Oui, ce lit Tom. Celui sur lequel tu viens de t'asseoir. Nous étions nus et enlacés. Nous regardions la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Tu as toujours aimé la neige Tom. Tu disais qu'elle nous isolait. Et ce jour là, tu disais que chaque flocon tombé serait un jour de bonheur en plus. Comme chaque matin, je te caressais la main et tu jouais avec mes cheveux. Tu te rappelles Tom de nos matins ? Et puis la sonnette a retentie. Comme une alarme. C'est cette sonnette qui a brisé notre bonheur. C'est moi qui me suis levé. C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte. C'est moi qui l'ai vue en premier. Je lui ai refermé la porte au nez. Mais tu l'avais vue. Tu l'avais vue par la fenêtre de notre chambre. De ma chambre. Alors, tu es descendu. Tu m'as bousculé et reproché de ne pas l'avoir fait entrer. Premier pincement au cœur. Tu lui as ouvert la porte. Elle t'a regardé dans les yeux et a demandé à te parler en privé. Tu m'as demandé de m'en aller. Deuxième pincement au cœur. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, Tom, c'est que je suis resté. Je me suis caché. Et je n'ai pas honte de te l'avouer aujourd'hui. Je vous ai écouté parler. Et je l'ai entendue elle, te dire qu'elle t'aimait toujours. Troisième pincement au cœur. Tu ne lui a rien répondu. Alors, elle a continué. Tu sais Tom, j'entends toujours sa voix résonner dans ma tête. Cette phrase et cette voix qui reviennent me hanter chaque nuit qui m'éloigne un peu plus de toi. Elle a relevé la tête vers toi. Et elle a simplement dit : « Tu as un fils, Tom ». À ce moment là, mon cœur s'est fêlé. Elle a attendu. Et moi aussi, j'attendais. Nous _

_attendions tous les deux ta réaction. Mais toi… tu as d'abord rigolé. Puis, tu as souris. Tu as demandé à le voir. Et là, mon cœur s'est brisé. Elle est partie le chercher dans le taxi où elle l'avait laissé. Et tu l'as rencontré. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti la plus vive douleur que je n'ai jamais ressentie. Tu as arraché un morceau de mon cœur pour le lui donner. Ce que tu m'avais offert, Tom, tu me l'as simplement repris pour le lui donner. Tu m'as brisé Tom. Elle nous a brisés. Je suis parti m'enfermer ici. Et j'ai pleuré. Je me suis libéré de ma douleur. Mais ma peine est restée. Je t'ai attendu. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je me suis endormi à force de t'attendre. Cette nuit là, Tom, j'ai rêvé de nous. De nos souvenirs. De nos moments heureux. Comme pour me prévenir de leur fin. C'est le soleil qui m'a réveillé. Tu n'étais toujours pas venu. Je n'ai pas voulu me lever. J'ai espéré que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es venu me voir. Très exactement 29 heures après leur arrivée. Tu as mis 29 heures à trouver le courage pour me le dire. Tu t'es assis sur ce lit Tom. Tu ne m'as pas touché. Première erreur. Tu m'as seulement regardé. Moi, j'attendais. Je voulais que tu me dises ce que je savais déjà. Mais tu m'as seulement dis que tu étais désolé. Deuxième erreur. Tu n'étais pas désolé Tom. Tu étais heureux. Heureux. Heureux de m'avoir détruit. Tu as détourné le regard. Troisième erreur. Et tu me l'as avoué. Tu m'as dit « j'ai un fils Bill. » tu ne m'as pas dit « elle dit que j'ai un fils ». Tu l'avais déjà accepté. Troisième erreur. Et tu as dit : « ils vont rester ici » dernière erreur. La pire. L'irréparable. Ma main a frappé seule. Je te le jure Tom. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je t'ai mis dehors. Je t'ai insulté. Et j'ai de nouveau pleuré. Tu venais en deux phrases de tout briser. _

_Le reste à été pire. Tout est allé si vite. Je ne te voyais plus. Tu essayais quelques fois de me parler. Mais tu n'as jamais compris que tu devais d'abord te faire pardonner. Je venais parfois vous observer. Elle et toi, sur ton lit. Vous jouiez avec ce bébé. Bébé que j'ai tant haï. Pauvre bébé. A chaque fois que je vous voyais, vous rigoliez, vous souriiez, vous l'aimiez. J'étais devenu un étranger dans ma propre maison. J'étais devenu un étranger à tes yeux. Tu ne me regardais qu'à peine quand je passais à tes cotés. Petit à petit, tu me brisais encore et encore. Chaque jour qui passait était une nouvelle douleur pour moi. Chaque jour qui passait était un jour où tu transformais ton amour pour moi en amour pour lui. J'ai sentis mon cœur s'effriter peu à peu. Je ne mangeais presque plus. Je faisais le maximum pour éviter de vous voir. Parce que ces visions me détruisaient plus rapidement. Je ne sortais plus que la nuit de ma chambre, pour manger quelque chose qui me permettrait de survivre un jour de plus. Je suis devenu peu à peu un fantôme. Une ombre. Quelque chose, témoin de votre bonheur au détriment du sien. _

_Tom. A l' instant où j'écris cette lettre, tu es sûrement en train de jouer avec cet enfant. Tu joues avec sa main. Ou peut-être son pied. Je n'ose imaginer le pire. Le pire qui serait que tu embrasses sa mère. Cette fille responsable de mon malheur. Mais sais-tu ce que moi je fais à cet instant présent ? Je t'écris cette lettre. Mais cette lettre, je l'écris uniquement parce que l'amour que je ressens pour toi est la seule chose qui fasse encore battre mon cœur. C'est cet amour qui me maintient en vie. Mais c'est également lui qui me détruit. Cela fais deux moi qu'ils sont ici. Te rappelles-tu encore de moi ? Tom. J'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Je ne supporte plus de te savoir si proche de moi et pourtant si inaccessible. Tom, je te le dis maintenant, je m'en vais. _

_Tom ? Tu sais, je t'aimais ! Et je t'aime toujours. Toujours aussi fort ! Je n'aime que toi. C'est pourquoi je te le demande maintenant. Seulement maintenant. Ta dernière chance. Tu dois choisir. C'est lui où moi. C'est eux deux où moi. C'est la dernière chance que je te laisse Tom. _

_Il est l'heure que je m'en aille. Je t'aime._

_Bill._

_PS : tu sauras où me trouver. Sinon, oublie-moi._

Je relève les yeux. Des larmes ont taché la lettre. Je ne pourrais jamais la relire. Ses mots ont été effacés. Effacés par mes propres larmes. Mais malgré ces larmes, je souris. Parce que je viens d'ouvrir les yeux. La vie n'est pas un rêve. On est toujours face à des choix difficiles. Il ne faut jamais se tromper.

« Tom ? Tu veux lui donner à manger ? »

Elle est là, face à moi, tenant mon fils dans ses bras. Je regarde l'enfant. Je regarde de nouveau la lettre. Je regarde le sourire enfantin qui s'offre à moi. Et je relis ces mots « _Tom ? Tu sais, je t'aimais ! Et je t'aime toujours. Toujours aussi fort ! Je n'aime que toi. C'est pourquoi je te le demande maintenant. Seulement maintenant. Ta dernière chance. Tu dois choisir. C'est lui où moi. C'est eux deux où moi. C'est la dernière chance que je te laisse Tom. »_ Je dois choisir. C'est le moment.

« Tom ? Tu m'as entendue ? »

« Sonia… » Vas-y Tom ! Choisis ta vie. Choisis ton rêve. C'est ton dernier choix. « _C'est la dernière chance que je te laisse Tom » _

« Sonia ? S'il te plait… oublie moi »

_Moi aussi je t'aime encore petit frère !_


End file.
